


My Pet

by 4es (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/4es
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to end his imprisonment on Midgard by finding a few "magical" items that seem impossible to find. To seek help, he changes into a cat and tricks Amber into helping him find the things he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Loki stumbled into the open field. He was angry, as usual, and looked up expectantly at the sky. In no time, Odin and Thor were sent down by Heimdall as well. He stood up straight and clenched his fists by his side. Thor strode over and grabbed him by the arm to make sure that he didn't try to get away. Loki grunted angrily and struggled to get his arm back. Thor held on as tight as ever, keeping him to face Odin.

"Do not act as if this isn't a mercy." Odin said "I do not think you wish to stay trapped in the small cell you were in before Thor asked for a change."

"So instead you send me to this cursed realm?" Loki barked back.

"Yes," Odin said coolly "I think it is quite a fitting punishment. You will spend your time here until you fulfil your sentence." Loki didn't say anything but glared at Odin with a hatred beyond comprehension.

"There is an alternative." Thor said, not quite as coldly as Odin.

"Indeed," Odin said "if you wish to only spend a short time here, you can be taken back to your cell in Asgard. But you need to complete a tribulation."

"And how would I go about my... _tribulation_." He said with a sarcastic eye roll.

“You would gather certain magical items in this realm.” Odin said.

“There is no magic in this realm.” Loki scoffed.

“There is.” Odin retorted “You must simply know where to look for it.”

“And where shall I be looking?” Loki asked.

“You will not be told where to find the items,” Odin said “for that would negate the need for you to find them. However, I _will_ tell you what they are. You must find three of the items on this list if you would like to be taken back to Asgard.” He pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Loki, who took it begrudgingly. He quickly scanned over the items then raised an eyebrow at Odin.

“You may either choose to find three of those,” Odin reminded him “or spend the rest of your imprisonment here in Midgard.” Loki coldly folded the paper and slipped it in his pocket.

“Also, I have taken your magic, save that which allows you to change your shape,” he continued “but you may still get it back. Once you find the three items, it will automatically be returned to you. If you end up staying in this realm, they are also hidden somewhere. If you can find them, you can have them. Come, Thor.” Thor released him and went to stand by his father. Loki glared at the pair of them.

“I truly wish you a pleasant time here.” Thor said. Loki scoffed at him.

“Now, Heimdall.” Odin said and they vanished with a bright flash of light. Loki looked around at him, trying to think of where to begin. He pulled the list out of his pocket and went over it again.

 

The first laugh of an infant

A mother’s tears

The kiss of a virgin

The name of the first star

A child’s first step

A hero's death

The smell of Christmas

A skipping rock

A snowflake

 

These must not be taken by force.

 

He thought over his task. A few of these seemed to be actual items, like the rock and snowflake, things you could actually keep. ‘But the others, how could you keep a smell? Or a laugh? And what the hell is a ‘Christmas’?’ Loki thought ‘A person? A place? Why would you want the smell of either?’ He shoved the note disgustedly back into his pocket. Even if he was to find a skipping rock, would he know it? He doubted that it would actually be moving.

‘The rest of the things on the list you couldn’t even touch, or pick up. You couldn’t _collect_ a laugh.’ Loki continued to himself ‘And a death that I don’t force? And who was considered a hero? And the name of the first star. First of what? And how do you keep a name?’ He groaned with frustration and began to pace back and forth through the tall grass.

‘And why let me keep my transformation?’ he thought ‘Why not take all my powers? And where would I even start looking for them? How would I even recognize them?’ He was still angrily pacing when he heard a soft mew behind him. He turned around to see a small animal looking up curiously. he jumped at it, trying to scare it off, but instead it just looked at him more intensely.

“Begone, pest.” Loki growled. It still stared up at him, then gave a soft meow. It suddenly stood and walked over to him.

“Leave me alone!” He cried as it started to rub itself on his leg “Stop that!” It closed its eyes and began to purr from deep within its throat. It ignored him and walked, without leaving off him, around his legs.

“Enough of this!” Loki hissed and picked it up. It began to lick his hand with a rough tongue. When Loki moved his hands away from its mouth, it nuzzled its face into his neck. It continued to do so and purr despite his objections. Whenever he tried to push it off, it would nimbley find its way back again. Soon it climbed up his shirt using small claws and rested on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at it. It meowed at him. He groaned, then placed his hand on its head and closed his eyes.

 _What is your name?_ He asked it.

 _My name?_ A  soft voice said through his mind I am called many things. _The ones that look like you call me a cat. I have one. A hairless giant that does my bidding. He calls me Oliver. But that is not my name._

 _And what is your name?_ Loki asked.

 _I do not ever tell it._ The cat replied. _A cat’s name should never been known to anyone besides itself._

 _Why does the man do your bidding?_ Loki continued _You are only a little thing, after all._

 _I do not know why the hairless giants please us, and I do not ask._ The cat said, beginning to rub against him again. _I simply allow them to. None of them hardly smell as good as you though. I think I shall take you next._

 _I think not._ Loki replied.

 _Yes. I think I will._ The cat said, beginning to purr again.

“Well, we can’t have that.” Loki said aloud. He put the cat down which meowed at him. He transformed himself then looked back at the cat. He was eyelevel with it now, and it stared at him in amazement. It gave a flick of its ears which Loki now recognized as a language.

 _You are no longer giant or hairless._ The cat said through a switch of its tail.

 _I am not._ Loki replied with an ear twitch.

_You are a cat._

_ I am. _


	2. 1

Loki pressed the girl hard against the wall and seductively pushed his hand up her thigh. She gave a moan and pulled him in close for a heated kiss. He lifted her legs up and held her in place by pushing his body up against her. His hands wandered to her chest where he gave her a gentle squeeze. She moaned again and began to tug at his shirt. He allowed her to undo the buttons while he sucked and nipped sensitive skin on her neck. Her hand curled up in pleasure on his shirt and she pushed her hips forward into his. When she had successfully removed his shirt, he began on hers. He brought his hands behind her back to pull it up over her head. She helped him by pulling up the front.

After discarding the garment on the floor, Loki pulled her off the wall and carried her over to the bed. He dropped her on the bed and quickly fitted himself between her legs. She immediately began to tug at his pants and he had to move her hands away. She let out a small whine, but it quickly turned into a moan as he teasingly ran his hand along the zipper of her shorts. He didn’t tease too long, however, and made quick work of them. When they were lying in a disregarded heap on the floor, he began to work his own. She tried to reach up and help him, but he brushed her hands away. She settled for undressing herself the rest of the way.

She lay naked and panting in front of him and he gently moved his hands along her stomach. She moaned lustfully and opened her legs further to accommodate him. His gaze broke away from her chest and traveled, along with his hands, down her side to the warm spot between her legs. He placed his hand on the inside of her thigh and made small circles with his thumb. He pushed apart her legs even further. He gently inserted a finger inside her, stroking her wet walls. She moaned loudly and began to move her hips to get more friction against his finger.

“You are not a virgin.” He said suddenly.

“What?” she gasped breathlessly.

“You’re not a virgin.” He replied shortly, pulling away “You told me you were.” She gave a frustrated groan.

“Don’t stop.” She moaned trying to pull him back on top of her.

“You were _supposed_ to be a virgin.” he said.

“Damn it!” she said wrapping her legs around his hips “Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

“Oh, you wouldn’t like that.”

“ _Fuck me hard!_ ” she moaned reaching for his erect member. He gasped as she began to rub him up and down. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed it down onto the bed.

“Fine, then.” He growled into her ear “I will do as you ask. But you will not enjoy it.” He then turned his attention back to her wet spot. Again he pushed a finger inside her, but he wasn't gentle this time. He added in another and pushed them deep within her. She gasped and moaned loudly as his fingers painfully forced themselves in. He moved them in and out of her, making her gasp in pain. She gave a needy cry when he removed them from her. He used one hand to hold her hips still and the other positioned himself at her entrance. She moaned impatiently for him to begin. Then he pushed himself into her. Hard.

She gasped and her hips were forced forward, pushing him in even deeper. She moaned loudly when he started to move inside her hot core. His movements were rhythmic, but they were also hard. He was determined to give her what she had asked for. He reached for her chest again and teased her as she moaned with pleasure. He relentlessly nipped at her neck and her hips continued to buck off the bed with his brash strokes. Her moans grew loud and her hands found their way to his back. He continued to thrust until he was halfway inside her. She moaned at his motions and he moved his mouth to the erect bud of her chest.

He toyed it with his tongue and teeth. The mixture of this and his heavy thrusts made her scream with pleasure. She was gasping for breath and Loki saw that she was nearing her climax. He was nowhere near his.

Soon her muscles tensed and she braced herself for the orgasm, but instead the gave a discomforted cry. Her hands formed fists and she gasped painfully. She moans were now mixed with pleasure and pain. Loki strokes had only gotten harder as their intercourse had continued.

“You’re too big!” she whined, writhing in pain. Her eyes were beginning to prickle with tears and she continued to cry out painfully. He was almost at the hilt and continued to push deeper into her.

“Is this not what you wanted?” Loki growled at her “As I remember you asked to be _fucked hard_.” She cried out again and turned her head from him.

“You’re too big!” She whined again. Her tears were coming fast now. She gasped and cried. He finally was completely inside her. He pulled away, almost to the tip and she sighed from relief. Then he pushed himself back in all the way to the hilt. She cried out painfully. He continued this motion, causing her to claw at his back in pain.

“I told you would not enjoy it.” he said darkly.

“ _Stop!_ ” She begged. Once again, he gave her what he asked. He pulled himself out of her and she lay limp on the bed. Both of them were panting but hers were mixed with whimpers and groans.

“I think we have learned a lesson tonight.” Loki said stroking her teasingly across her jawline “Do not ask for that which you cannot handle. And do not lie.” She turned away from him and he slid off the bed to find his clothes.

When he had dressed himself, he left the hotel room which she had brought him to. Out on the cool street, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. So far he hadn’t been able to gather any of these items. ‘And there is a shortage of virgins here.’ he thought. His plan had been simple enough. Find a virgin, seduce her into a kiss, then take her virginity to dispel the magic. Though the girl had been easy enough to seduce, it was all ruined by her sluttish state.

He turned down an alleyway as he shoved the paper back into his pocket. He glanced around to see if there was anyone watching, then transformed into a cat. He could wander the streets, morning, noon, or night in this form. He had been using it to try and locate what he needed.

He sauntered out from the alleyway and onto the street. He hadn’t a clue what the should do next. ‘Perhaps look for an infant with the chance that it will give its first laugh in my presence?’ he thought ‘But the problem still remained on how I am to collect a laugh. Perhaps I can find a mother somewhere that had come across some misfortune...’ He was thinking over these things when he heard a hiss. Another cat came out from the shadows and approached him.

 _You cannot come here._ The cat hissed at him. It was large and orange and was standing in his way.

 _I must pass._ Loki said with an impatient flick of his ear. He began to move again but the orange cat stood in his way.

 _No._ The cat said _This is my place. You can’t come here._

_I’m simply passing._

_I don’t care._

_I will pass._

_You will not!_ The cat hissed and bared its teeth. Loki was not in the mood for a fight, so his sat back on his hind legs and blinked at the other cat.

 _If you wish to pass you must fight._ The cat hissed.

 _I have no interest in fighting._ The cat angrily pounced at him, claws outstretched. Loki jumped to the side and bared his teeth as well. He didn’t like being attacked. The orange cat took a swipe at him with his claws that caught his in the shoulder. He gave a hiss and bit the cat on the throat. The orange cat desperately yowled and scratched at him to get him off.

“Hey, stop that!” a voice said from behind them. A hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back. He hissed at both the orange cat and the person holding him. He tried to scratch the hand holding him.

“ _Stop_ that!” the voice said again. The orange cat scampered off before being grabbed, leaving Loki writhing to be released.

 _Let me go!_ He hissed. He was turned around so he was facing the owner of the hand. She peered back at him quizzically.

“If you’re done struggling, I’ll let you go.” She said to him. He continued to writhe.

 _Unhand me!_ He hissed. She released him with one hand and moved it to his back.

 _Let me go, pathe-- oh, wait, what are you doing?_ She had begun to gently move her hand across his back, stroking down his fur. The simple hand motion gave him a warm and pleasant feeling.

 _Oh… wait, stop that… sto-- oooohhh…_ He began to purr involuntarily. She gave a small laugh.

“There you go. See?” She cooed softly “Isn’t that better?”

 _Mortal, stop… you’re making me weak…_ He melted into her arms.

“Alright, you don’t seem to be hurt, but I can’t really tell. Your fur is too black.” she stopped petting him and placed him on the ground.

 _No. Wait. Mortal, come back. Don’t stop._ He quickly tried to crawl back into her arms.

“Oh, hey, I thought you didn’t like me.”

 _Oh, mortal. Do it again._ He pushed himself under her hand so it was forced to rest on his head. She laughed again and resumed her soft strokes.

 _Oooooohhhh…_ he purred loudly.

“I guess you’re probably hungry...” She said, moving her hand to scratch him behind his ear.

 _Oh! Oh, mortal… you… you are killing me._ His purrs grew louder and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Alright, come on.” She said rising to her feet and placing him on the ground.

 _No, wait, you can’t stop._ He raised himself on his hind legs and placed his forepaws on her legs. _Pick me up!_ He meowed demandingly.

“Oh, alright,” she said exasperated. She bent down and he jumped into her arms.

 _Now, continue, mortal._ He began to rub his head on her hand.

“You are very demanding.” She said, beginning to pet him again. Loki responded with a purr. ‘This mortal shall be my pet,’ he thought pleasantly ‘she will help me complete my task. After all, I’m a cat and she has to do as I command.’


	3. Chapter 2

“Here, have some food.” Loki’s mortal said as she put down a small bowl of food. He sniffed it, then turned his head away in disgust. It smelled awful.

“I promise it taste better than it smells.” She said, sitting on the floor next to him. He turned his head back to it and gave it a begrudging lick. The mortal was right. It didn’t taste as bad as it smelled. He began to slowly eat the food set in front of him.

“There you go. See?” She said “I’ll go get you some water.” She got up and went to pull another bowl down from the cabinets above her head. Loki was busy thinking about how he was going to get this mortal to find the items on the list as he ate. He heard her clattering around and water running. She came back with a bowl of water, which he drank from.

“I have a cat door, so you can leave any time you’d like.” She said seating herself next to him again. Loki sat back and stared at her. She stared back at him. ‘How am I to get you to do what I want?’ he thought as he flicked his tail with contemplation. ‘You seem eager to please, but how am I to tell you what I need you to do?’ They continued to stare at each other until the mortal finally sighed and stood up again.

“Well, _I’m_ tired, so I’m going to bed.” She announced “Goodnight.” She began to walk away and he followed at her heels. She glanced back at him, but didn’t comment.

In the little apartment she had brought him to there were very few rooms. A kitchen, in which he had just been fed, a room that had a couch, a computer, and papers scattered around, and a bedroom. The only way into the small bathroom was a door through the bedroom. The entire space was small, but as there was no one besides him and his mortal, there wasn’t much else to be expected.

He trotted along behind her and she made her way into the bedroom. It wasn’t exactly tidy -- papers from the other room were overflowing onto the small desk in this one -- but the floor was clear for him to walk around on. She walked over to a small closet and began to rummage through it. When she had finished, she headed for the bathroom. Loki naturally followed.

“Oh, no you don’t.” She said, turning and picking him up. “Not even _you_ get to see me change.” She gently placed him outside the door and closed it between them. Loki waited impatiently.

 _How long does it take to change, mortal?_ He mowed at her. He hear a frustrated sigh. She came out of the bathroom in her new clothes and looked down at him.

“You are an attention whore, you know that?” She said.

 _Pick me up._ He meowed at her. She rolled her eyes, but complied. She brought him over to the bed and placed him down on the floor as she crawled in. He jumped in after her and nuzzled her hand.

 _Pet me._ He meowed.

“I’m trying to go to sleep.” She said.

 _Pet me._ He meowed again. She groaned and began to stroke him gently across his back. He purred in delight and snuggled closer to her. ‘That’s right, mortal. You are mine. You must do as I ask.’ he thought. He allowed her to continue for a few moments, the abruptly stood up and walked the edge of the bed.

“Am I allowed to go to sleep now?” She asked sarcastically.

 _Yes._ He meowed at her, then jumped off the side of the bed. He trotted out of the room and into the next. ‘Let’s see…’ Loki thought ‘No infants, children, or mothers here… no heroes… ’ He jumped up on the small table in the room. Papers scattered at his feet as he landed gracefully. He looked down curiously at them. They had a mixture of handwritten scribbles and printed text strewn all over them.

'What are these?' He thought as he looked them over. The scribbles seemed to overtake the printed words and many lines had been scratched out. He tried to read them, but the pages were out of order and they didn’t make any sense. It seemed to be a story, but it was all confused and haphazard. he couldn’t scoff in his feline state, but he gave a short hiss. She was trying to write.

He jumped down from the table and walked to the kitchen where there was a little food and water left. He wasn’t hungry and ignored the two bowl. He transformed himself into his natural state and sat pensively in one of the wooden chairs. ‘If I remain as a cat to her, she will do as I ask,’ he thought ‘but it will be hard for her to understand. Perhaps I can work my list into one of her silly stories? But how would she know to find them for me?’ He stood and began to pace around the kitchen.

He suddenly left the kitchen and, with a few short strides, walked back into the mortals bedroom. She must not have been kidding when she said she was tried, because in the few short minutes he had been gone she had fallen asleep. ‘Hmm… how shall you do my bidding, mortal?’ He thought as he looked down at her ‘If you are a virgin...’ She moved slightly in her sleep and Loki changed quickly back into a cat. She remained asleep, however and Loki jumped up on her bed and gazed at her. As he pondered his current predicament he flicked his tail and thought over how he would tell her what he needed. ‘I could tell her that I am only a cat during the day,’ he thought 'but she found me at night… What if I got into her dreams and asked her then? There might be the risk of her not believing it to be real and ignoring me commands. Or becoming too frightened to listen. Perhaps if I simply showed her my true self? Allow her to make up her own theories about me? And when I sufficiently understand what she _thinks_ I would ask for, ask in a way she’s expecting.’ He didn’t like the idea of showing his powers to her, but he needed her to find the items. Or at least tell him where he could find them.

He jumped down from the bed and made his way back to the door she had brought him in from. He found the small flap -- evidently what she had called a ‘cat door’ -- and pushed the plastic aside. He stepped into the open air for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and walked down the concrete staircases that he had been carried up earlier. When he reached the bottom, he rambled aimlessly along, making sure not to lose track of which way the mortal’s residence were. ‘Perhaps I might happen upon an item.’ He thought hopelessly ‘Perhaps if I can find my magic I will be able to find the other items more easily. Perhaps...’ he let his thoughts wander along with his paws, musing at everything that came into his mind.

The night air was pleasantly cool and Loki sat at the edge of a grassy field. It might have been the one he had been dumped in to begin with. He couldn’t remember. He his eyes began to see a distant twinkling and he thought that the bright lights of the city had a bad effect on his eyesight. He blinked, trying to rid himself of the floating lights, but the persisted to obscure his vision. Then, a sudden thought occurred to him. ‘Maybe it is magic!’ He excitedly leapt up and tried to catch one of the little lights. He missed. He gave a soft hiss and leapt again, this time into the field. He was unsuccessful again. ‘Damn it!’ He thought, failing a third time to secure one. He watched them coolly, flicking his tail back and forth, determined to catch one.

He gave a tremendous jump and swiped out with his paw. He felt something hit against it and realized that he had finally managed to catch one. He mewed with satisfaction and released the small light from the furry prison of his paw. It flew up and hit him on the nose, giving him a good look at it. It was nothing more than an insect.

Loki hissed with frustration. There was no magic here. He turned away in disgust from what had captivated him a few moments before. He turned his glare to the sky. He didn’t know whether Thor and Odin could see him or not, but he glared darkly in their direction nonetheless. He hated them. He hated this realm. He hated his task, he hated the mortals, and he hated the annoying insects for giving him a glance of hope that had mercilessly been taken away. To say the least, he hated everything.

He made his way slowly back to his mortal’s apartment in defeat. He had heard other cats yowling in the distance and wasn’t in the mood for a fight or conversation. He begrudgingly pushed aside the small plastic flap and entered her messy room. He overturned the bowl of water she had set out for him in his anger, but ate the rest of the food. He hadn’t eaten for days, but he wasn’t about to show the mortal how famished he was. He decided to overturn that bowl as well when he had finished. What was she going to do about it?

He wandered into her room again and jumped back up on her bed. She was breathing lightly and curled up on her side. He pushed her arm with his head and she woke up slightly. She raised her elbow a bit and he crawled underneath. She replaced it so that he was comfortably held against her body and smiled at him.

_Go back to sleep, mortal._ He meowed at her. She gave him a few strokes on the back before complying. He felt her light breath tickle his ear every time she exhaled and moved his head under her chin to remove the discomfort. He heard her pulse, now that his ear was pressed up against the side of her throat. At first it annoyed him, but as exhausted as he was, he finally used it as a way to be lulled to sleep.


	4. 3

Loki woke up still held gently underneath his mortal’s arm. He quickly squirmed away, but his movements woke her up. She sat up sleepily and stretched her arms. Loki jumped off the bed and turned back to watch her. She was already beginning to rummage through her closet for the days clothes. He trotted out of the room, not having the patience to wait for her to change. He walked into the kitchen and jumped up on the table.

“Oh my, you made a mess.” Loki’s mortal mumbled when she walked in.

 _You should clean it up._ Loki meowed at her. She sighed at him, but did it anyway.

“Now, would you like some food?” She asked when she had reset both the bowls. Loki ignored her and flipped over on his stomach. He was quickly becoming bored.

“I’ll put some in here anyway.” She said. He heard clattering and water running, then the disgusting smell filled the room again.

“When you’re hungry you can eat.” She said, then moved about the kitchen preparing her own meal. She brought it over to the table and began to eat. Loki pondered how to make her understand him. He forced himself into her lap and under her hand.

 _Pet me, mortal._ He meowed.

“You really need someone to love you, huh?” She said, complying to his will. He purred with pleasure while she finished her breakfast. She was eating some kind of cold soup with milk for broth. When she was finished, she rose from her seat and placed the bowl in a sink, making sure that he was comfortably placed in her arms. She then grabbed the small computer off the messy table and brought both of them back to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and placed him beside her. He wasn’t very happy to see that the computer replaced him on her lap.

 _Mortal, pet me!_ He demanded, crawling across the keyboard to attract her attention.

“I’ll pet you!” She said, frustrated at his invasion “You need to stay _over here_ , though. I’m trying to work.” She moved him back to his place and softly stroked his head. He laid on his back and stared at her. She was completely ignoring him, absorbed in her fantasy world that she was trying to create.

 _Mortal, you aren’t paying attention to me._ He meowed at her.

“Shh...” she responded, scratching him to make him purr. He closed his eyes and pawed at her hand at it moved across his stomach. He was greatly enjoying this. She suddenly stopped and looked confused at the screen in front of her. She pulled her hand away.

 _Mortal, don’t stop._ He meowed, his paws dropping to his chest. She ignored him completely. ‘Now, this won’t do.’ he thought.

 _Mortal!_ He meowed again _Mortal, I didn’t tell you to stop._

“Shh...” she responded but didn’t replace her hand. Loki was shocked that she wasn’t listening to him. He changed back into his real self and laid next to her, still on his back. She didn’t even notice. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

“Stop moving.” She commanded, placing her hand on his chest, which would have been his stomach a few seconds ago. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and she turned to look at him.

“Why did you stop scratching?” he asked loudly. She let out a shriek and fell ungracefully off the bed. He sighed and rolled over on his stomach to peer at her.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” she yelled at him.

“Now, must you really scream?” He said easily “It’s rather annoying.”

“WHAT?!” she yelled “HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!”

“You brought me in,” he said, sliding off the bed “and I thought I asked you to stop screaming.”

“You’re the _cat_?!” she asked unbelievingly, thankfully lowering her voice slightly.

“Not exactly.” He said.

“Your eyes are the same color!” She said, backing away slowly “And your hair is the same!”

“I was the cat you brought in, yes,” He said impatiently “but I am not a cat in nature.” She turned and bolted out of the room. Loki swore and chased after her. He grabbed her by the arm.

“You’re insane!” She cried “Let me go!”

“Now, pet, is there really cause for so much fuss?” He growled at her.

“Let me go! Let me go!”

“Come, pet, stop that. I’ve come to ask for your help, but if you keep behaving this way I shall have to find someone else.” She stopped struggling and panted while staring at him.

“What are you?” She finally asked, the interrupted him “Wait! Don’t answer that.”

“Why not?” He asked.

“You’re either an angel and I’m not supposed to know, or you’re a demon and I don’t want to know.”

“Alright, I won’t say.”

“Although, I’ve never heard of an angel with black hair...” she started to pull against him again.

“Now, listen here,” he said, keeping a firm grip on her arm “if you do as I ask no harm will come to you. I’m imprisoned here and I need help in completing the requirements to leave.”

“Why do you need help?” She asked “You seem to have some magic in you. After all, you were a cat a few minutes ago.”

“Most of my magic has been taken.” He replied.

“And you need help finding it?”

“Yes. And other magical items.”

“What other items?”

“Now, pet, that would be telling.” He said teasingly, not wishing to give away everything in their first conversation.

“Stop calling me pet.” She said.

“But you are my pet.” He replied.

“I am not.” She scoffed “If anything _you’re_ my pet. After all, I brought you in and feed you.”

“I am not your pet!” he said hotly “You’ve only done as I’ve asked while I’ve been here. You’ve followed my every command.”

“Unintentionally.” She shot at him “You might not realize this but I don’t actually speak cat.”

“Well, you can understand me know, so listen carefully.” He said coolly “I am asking for your assistance. If you give it I will reward you.”

“How?” She asked, obviously not too interested in vague promises "Are you going to grant me three wishes or something?"

“I was going to offer you one.” He said “But only one.”

"Traditionally it's three."

"You know nothing of tradition."

“Fine,” she said, pulling her arm away “I'll help you. What are you looking for?"

"Magical items." He said.

"Could you be a little more specific?" She asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Could you be a little more helpful?"

"I don't imagine so."

"Well, how am I supposed to know what I'm looking for?"

"I have a list."

"Can I _see_ it?"

"If you wish." He took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her with a sly smile.

"I can't read this!" She cried "It's gibberish!"

"It's not." He said.

"Well, what use is it if I can't read it?"

"Pick one and I'll read it to you."

“The middle one, I guess.”

“A child’s first step.” He read.

“I don’t have any children.” She said, crossing her arms.

“Well, I can _see_ that.” He replied irritatedly.

“If all of them are like that why even come to me for help?”

“They’re not _all_ like that.” He said “ You just happened to pick one of the ones that was.”

“Well, then you shouldn’t have let me pick.” She said. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

“Fine,” he said “I’ll read them all to you.  The first laugh of an infant, a mother’s tears, the kiss of a virgin, the name of the first star, a child’s first step, a hero's death, the smell of Christmas, a skipping rock, and a snowflake.”

“Well, it’s a few month to Christmas,” She said “so that one won’t be much good if you’re in a hurry.”

“What _is_ Christmas?” He couldn’t help but asking.

“It’s a holiday.” She replied “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“You might explain.” He said sharply.

“You wouldn’t understand.” She said flatly.

“What of the others, pet?” He asked haughtily, not liking information being kept from him.

“Well, I could easily find you a skipping rock, but it’s a little ways away.” She said “I’m not exactly sure which star you mean, so we would have to skip that one. How many of these do you need?”

“Three.”

“I told you three was the magic number.”

“You never said that and you’re not getting three wishes.” He said.

“Well, let’s start with the rock.” She said “Although, if you weren’t being so rude you could get one now.”

“What?” He said sharply “Which one?”

“I won’t tell you.” She said, holding her head high.

“Why not?” He growled.

“You’re being rude,” She said again “and I’m not exactly sure I can trust you.”

“And what may I do to earn your trust?” He asked, trying very hard not to be sarcastic.

“I don’t know,” She said “but I would like to know your name.”

“If I tell you my name you will tell me which item you can give me?”

“Yes.” She decided “I’ll tell you which one I can give you. But I won’t give it to you yet.”

“My name is Loki.” He said begrudgingly.

“My name is Amber,” She replied “and I’m a virgin.”

 


	5. Four

He blinked at her for a moment. He was struck with suspicion about her blatant reveal of her sexual state. After all, he had kissed several people who claimed to be virgins and none of them had been true.

“Are you lying to me?” He asked.

“Why would I lie about that?” She asked, sincerely confused. He looked her up and down,  weighing the possibility.

“But you are going to withhold a kiss from me?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said, holding herself with authority “I don’t trust you.”

“But you’ll help me with the others without trusting me?”

“I’ll help you find two” She said “and give you the third one if I think that I can trust you.”

“Could you specify which two?” he asked exasperatedly.

“Definitely the skipping rock.” She said “I could probably even get you one today.”

“Then let’s go.” He said, turning towards the door.

“What? No!” She said.

“What?” He asked, bewildered “You said you’d find one today.”

“I said I _could_ ,” she replied “but I won’t today.”

“Why not?” He asked irritably.

“I have to go to work today.” She replied crossing her arms.

“Work?”

“Yeah. Sorry to inform you, but I happen to be a normal person with a crappy job that demands your presence five times a week.”

“Well, I’m coming with you.” He said haughtily, turning back to her.

“I don’t think so!”

“I am.”

“No, you are going to stay here.” She said, giving an air of control.

“Why?”

“Because you aren’t allowed to come. ”

“Why?” he was trying his best to sound like an annoying child. It was usually the best method of getting information out of stubborn people.

“Because the rule say that no one is allowed to be there unless they work there, and you don’t work there.”

“What about cats?”

“There’s a strict no-animal policy.” She said flatly. He crossed his arms and pouted.

“Then I shall wait outside.” He said.

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“Because, I don’t like sitting here waiting for you to return.”

“So, you’re going to sit outside my office and wait for me to come out instead of waiting in my apartment?” He pressed his lips in a thin line.

“Fine, I shan’t wait for you at all.” He said haughtily.

“What do you mean?”

“I will find the rock by myself.”

“Why would you even bother asking for help if you’re just going to try and do it yourself?” He closed his mouth with a snap, not liking how logically the mortal’s mind worked.

“I will find it, then bring it back for you to identify.” He shot at her.

“You might as well just let me find it for you.”

“I can’t. After all, you have to go to work today.” She crossed her arms at him again.

“I have to go to work all week.” She said flatly.

“Then you go to your silly job and I will come back when I have found a rock and you shall identify it for me.”

“Do you even know what a skipping rock is?”

“No,” He said, trying to regain his pride “but as it is magic, it shouldn’t be that hard to find.” He turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

“You don’t even know where to start looking.” She said with a slight laugh.

“I shall find it nonetheless.” He said with an air of importance.

“Wait, I have one more question before you go on your quest.” She said slightly sarcastically.

“What is it?” He asked angrily.

“Why a cat?”

“My pet,” he replied “a cat may do whatever they please.” With that, he transformed himself and slipped through the cat door.

 

* * *

 

Loki had wandered quite far away from the mortals residence in search of a magic rock. Now, trotting back, he held it in his mouth gently and held his head high in triumph. His mortal was going to be very surprised that he had completed the task without her. He was still a little put out by the way she had easily countered his arguments and put her job over him.

The rock he had found was a dull yellow color mixed with light red specks in it. It wasn't too large and had a haphazard oval shape. He had spotted it along the side of a river bank and had fished it out of the tall grass. Nothing particularly magical jumped out at him at first, but usually a mix of colors meant magic. At least, where he came from.

Finally seeing the large building, his pace quickened. He sun was just beginning to set and he was hungry and thirsty from searching for rocks all day long. He was almost glad to be back at the mortal's home. He jumped up the steps towards her door, taking three steps at a time. He pushed back the plastic flap and entered the messy room.

 _Mortal!_ He meowed loudly. There was no answer and he swished his tail impatiently.

 _Mortal!_ He meowed even louder _Mortal, answer me!_ Again, there was no answer. He trotted into her bedroom, but it was empty. He paced to the kitchen, but no one was there. It finally dawned on him that she was still at work. He jumped onto the kitchen table and waited impatiently for her. He placed down the rock and laid with his head resting on his paws. He was beginning to doze off  when he heard her open the door.

He jumped down from the table and turned back into his normal self. He whirled around, grabbed the rock, and marched into the messy room. She was sitting at the paper-covered table, reading through a few. She raised an eyebrow when he walked in.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. He ignored her and can  straight to the table. He placed the rock on the table with a soft thud and stepped back triumphantly. She looked up at him, then at the rock. She gave a small smile and turned back to her papers.

"Well?" Loki asked impatiently.

"It's a rock." She replied, the smile, still playing across her face.

"What _kind_ of rock?"

"A sedimentary rock."

"What does that mean?" She covered her mouth and coughed slightly.

"It means it's made up of sand and other rocks all mashed together."

"And?" He asked irritably. She covered her mouth quickly again and closed her eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' he thought. Suddenly, she let out a small giggle. She tried desperately to swallow it, but another soon followed.

"What's so funny?" he demanded causing her to laugh a little louder from behind her hand.

"Stop that!" He commanded, but it only heightened her amusement and soon she was laughing outright.

"Mortal!" He cried, trying to bring her back from her hysterics.

"You don't know _anything_!" she gasped between fits of laughter.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, slowly realizing the mistake he made. She picked up the rock and held it out on the palm of her hand.

"How far did you go to get this?" She asked, desperately trying to control her giggles.

"A few miles..." he lied. It had actually been quite a ways farther than that.

"There are some around the back of the apartment building." She giggled "Just not the same color." He snatched the rock from her and crossed his arms angrily.

"This is not a magic rock?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know about magic, but it's _definitely_ not a skipping rock." She giggled. He growled and dropped it on the table with disgust.

"If you would be patient in a few weeks I'll be able to get on for you."

" _A few weeks_?!" Loki repeated.

"Yeah, that's the soonest I'll have time to go out to the lake."

"What lake?"

"The lake that's five hours away." She replied "I don't actually know the name of it."

"If I don't find a magic rock before then, I will allow you to take me there." Loki said haughtily.

"Whatever." She replied "Good luck in your rock hunts." He scoffed at her.


	6. Five

"Now we've come to a slight dilemma." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What is that, pet?" Loki asked, looking up from small meal she had made him. His anger over the rock incident had faded and now he looked up at her quizzically.

"I doubt you are going to leave tonight which means you'll need a place to sleep," She said "and you will not be sleeping with me."

"Why not?" He asked, sitting back and crossing his arms "I slept with you last night."

"You were a _cat_ last night." She said, blushing slightly.

"I can be a cat tonight too, if it means you'll allow me to share your bed." He winked at her and she flushed bright red.

"No," she said "you aren't sleeping with me tonight."

"Only tonight?" He asked teasingly. She continued grow a deeper red.

“Why are you so difficult?” She grumbled.

“I’m not difficult, pet,” he said “I simply know what I want.”

“Why are you so interested in sleeping with me?” She shot at him.

“Well, I have noticed that is the only bed in this place.”

“You can sleep on the couch.” She said authoritatively, straightening herself to her full height.

“Mmm… no.” Loki said simply. She blinked at him for a minute.

“No?” She repeated.

“No.” He confirmed. She blinked at him again, unsure of what to make of this.

“If you’re not sleeping in the bed and you’re not sleeping on the couch, where are you going to sleep?”

“But I _am_ sleeping in the bed.”

“You’re not.”

“I am.” She groaned and rubbed her temples.

“Fine! You sleep in the bed and _I’ll_ sleep on the couch.”

“Now, pet, we can’t have that.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Why?” He asked teasingly “Are you afraid of me?”

“No.”

“Are you afraid of having a man in your bed?” Her cheeks flared again.

“No.”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

“Who said I was afraid of anything?”

“Oh, pet,” he purred “it is apparent by your blatant refusal to share your bed.”

“I’m not afraid!” She snapped “It simply isn’t proper.”

“Is it proper to bring strange animals into your home and when they turn out to be celestial beings refuse them what they ask for?”

“Oh, you are such a pain!” She groaned.

“Pet, either I get what I want or we spend the rest of the night arguing about this.”

“I still don’t understand why you are so insistent upon this.” She grumbled.

“It’s fun to annoy you.” He answered honestly. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Fine, we’ll share the bed,” she said hotly “but you will stay on _your_ side of it.”

“I’m in agreement of this proposal.” He said with a wicked grin “Though, I doubt you will want it to continue for long.” Her cheeks flared again and she stormed out of the room. Loki laughed to himself quietly. He was amused that she was so easily upset over something so small and relieved that he had finally won an argument between them. He believed he would get that kiss before too long.

 

* * *

 

“That’s your side.” She said, stirring cross legged on her side of the bed and gesturing as far as she could to the right. She had formed a line of pillows to separate the bed down the middle and she watched to see if he would argue.

“I suppose this is suppose to be some kind of barrier.” He said, picking up one of the pillows.

“It is.” She said, taking it from him and replacing it “Don’t cross it.”

“What happens if I do?”

“I’ll kick you.”

“I think that will hurt you more than me, pet.”

“Well, hopefully it will at least wake you up.” She shot back “Then I can yell at you.”

“You are so silly.” He said laughing slightly.

“Why?”

“To think that I would ever be intimidated by the sound of your voice.”

“You aren’t supposed to be intimidated, you’re supposed to listen to what I’m saying.”

“Aright, pet.” He said, shaking his head slightly to show his disbelief at this comment. She crossed her arms at him and pursed her lips. He laid down on his side and looked up expectantly at her. She waited a few moments before lying down with her back to him.

“Pet, you are so upset that you won’t even face me?” He teased, rolling over on his side so that he was facing the same way as her.

“Maybe.” She replied sharply.

“Oh, pet--”

“You know, I liked you better when you were a cat and couldn’t say anything.” She interrupted.

“I said lots of things.” He replied “You simply didn’t understand them.”

“Get your celestial ass to sleep.” She snapped at him “I don’t want to hear another word out of you until morning.”

“Goodnight, pet.” He purred, then chuckled at her groans of frustration.

 

* * *

 

Loki woke up in the middle of the night, which wasn’t usual for him. He blinked a few times so that his eyes focused, then glanced around. The line of pillows had been thrown askew and the girl was now facing him, tucked up in a little ball underneath the blankets. She was only a few inches away from him, apparently having traveled towards him in her sleep. He smirked slightly at the thought that she had broken her own rule. She muttered something in her sleep and squirmed a bit. She had ever so slightly moved closer again. Soon she would be touching him.

He pondered whether he should wake her up and tell her to go back to her side or let her stay and move to the other side himself. He rolled over on his back to gain at least half an inch in space, but he didn’t doubt that she would soon be pressed up against him. ‘Maybe I’ll let her.’ He thought suddenly ‘She’ll wake up tomorrow in complete embarrassment, having destroyed her own barrier...’ Her leg slightly brushed up against his he moved his arm so that the next time she moved her head would roll onto his shoulder and his arm would rest behind her. It wasn’t long before she did so and entangled her legs with his.

He chuckled slightly as she tried to nuzzle herself deeper into his shoulder. She must have thought it was a pillow. One of her hands found its way to his chest and formed a fist around the loose fabric of his shirt. He pushed back some of her hair that was tickling his throat and she woke up slightly.

“Go back to sleep, pet.” he commanded and she instantly closed her eyes again. Her breath played across his cheek and he tried to move away, but there wasn’t much room left on the bed. She muttered something again and Loki assumed that she must be dreaming. He considered going into her dreams, just for fun, but decided against it for now. He had plenty of other nights to tease her.

“How close must you get?” He muttered as she tried to nuzzle herself into him again. Had she been like this last night? He remembered being held up against her, but now it seemed like she couldn’t get close enough to him. He suddenly noticed that her arms were covered in goosebumps. ‘You’re cold.’ he thought ‘Is that why you are persistent in contact?’ He pulled the blankets over her more, hoping she would withdraw a little. She did and he closed his eyes again.

He still felt her breath on his cheek, but didn’t push her away in fear of waking her. He wanted her to be startled in the morning, not the middle of the night when she could easily solve the issue by removing herself from him. ‘I own you, mortal.’ He thought sleepily, absently brushing away a few strands of her hair again ‘You are _my_ pet.’


End file.
